


Swapping Time

by AmericanMemer



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Between lui and nogla, Don't worry, Small stupidity, i had a blast with this though, nothing earth shattering though, small ship, this is the only one i've completed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanMemer/pseuds/AmericanMemer
Summary: Some of the gang have their heights all mixed up, screaming ensues.





	Swapping Time

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first fanfic but I haven't done this in a while so it's going to be short but maybe I'll try and do more if I get motivated

Lui awoke sluggishly due to another late night of editing as usual, and noticed something a little different about himself

"Wait...what the hell?!"

As he rubbed his eyes to see better he noticed his arm was freakishly longer than it should have been. He quickly threw off his blankets and looked at his now grown body, it was long and thin.

"What the shit?!"

He got up and slammed into his bathroom door while trying to see if his mind was fooling him. It wasn't. 

'Am I sleep deprived??? That's the only possible solution I can think of right now..'

Maybe he should see if his friends were suffering the same fate, as stupid as it sounds, but he wanted to make sure. He went back to his computer and turned it on and clicked on Skype to call whoever was online. He saw that Nogla, Tyler, Bryce, and Luke were in their own call and joined. 

"HOW IN THE FUCK DID WE ALL SHRINK?!!?? THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Tyler shouted.

"Hey wait Lui is here! Are you ok? Did you shrink or grow?" Bryce questioned.

"Well I can see that I didn't suffer alone, but you all shrank from what I heard Tyler scream..I grew, look"

He held out his arm and everyone was dumbfounded by how his arms were doubled in length.

"...how in the FUCK DOES THIS HAPPEN?!" Tyler shouted again.

"I don't know! It's not humanly possible!" Evan stated boldly.

"Wait how tall are you guys?" Lui asked.

"Does it look like I have a ruler on me?" Cartoonz answered sassily.

"You can at least make a guess.." Lui replied.

"Alright fine, everyone try to find out their heights because this is some freaky shit."

Everyone left to go see if they can estimate their heights and try at the very least to solve why they swapped heights. 

Nogla was the first to return, then Lui. They chatted a little bit while the others were still struggling to find their height.

"So Lui..got any ideas on how this could have happened?"

"We live in a simulated reality and the creators are fucking with us, that's the best I got." 

"Jesus I wanted an answer not a mind fuck"

The small chat quickly ended as the rest of the boys came back. 

Bryce went first and said he was close to 5'4  
Evan said he went down to 5'1  
Cartoonz was close to 5'2  
Tyler was pissed that he was the shortest, coming in at 4'8  
Nogla said he was 5'9

"WHAT KIND OF GOD HATES ME SO MUCH HE DECIDED TO MAKE ME THE MIDGET?!!"

"Now you know how I feel Tyler.."

"Fuck you, and also, how fucking tall are you"

"From what I know I'm now the tallest, coming in around 6'5"

Everyone's jaws hung open and silence lingered until Cartoonz and Tyler were screaming about how this isn't possible.

Lui just sat there waiting for them to calm down, after a while they did with Tyler becoming so exhausted he just flopped on his bed and laid their for thirty minutes. From what Lui could see he was much smaller than his bed, it gave him a little giggle as Tyler calmed down. 

Lui could get used to this, as he realized he wasn't the person for short jokes to be aimed at anymore.

~~

With the chat long over and night reaching the next day, Lui shuffled to his bed after trying to figure out how managed to become so tall and his other friends so dinky. He brushed his teeth and washed his face and plopped on his bed and slept soundly. He awoke next morning and checked to see if he was still tall, to his disappointment he wasn't. 

"Fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you enjoyed it I care


End file.
